User talk:The Pikmin God
Questions (or comments : ) )? I'm all ears. --The Pikmin God Uhhhh....where do you get the Pluckaphone in Pikmin 2??--User: White pikid Is the Monster Pump, Comedy Bomb, etc. part of the Giant Insect Monster Series? Thats what it says in my Pikmin 2 Guidebook. So should we leave it as Titan Dweevil or change it?--User: Insectdisastermaster553 You put it as Pikmin Specials so I thought I wouldn't need it.--User: Insectdisastermaster553 Can you do me a favor? Can you finish the remnants of the rocket pieces of the S.S. Dolphin? Thanks--User: Insectdisastermaster553 Well, yes I do have the Pikmin guidebook, but you can use the gamehiker encyclopedia on Pikmin at gamehiker.com, just remember to put in what it does, what Olimar said about it, and location.--User: Insectdisastermaster553 Hey, you know about the Imperative Cookie and how you couldn't find one, it was in the Image Gallery at Game Hiker, you were right, someone should let 'em know about it.-- User: Insectdisastermaster553 Wanna do the Cavern of Chaos and I'll do Hole of Heroes, and then we'll both do the Dream Den, we'll divide the treasures in half for the Dream Den-- User: Insectdisastermaster553 You know how you told me how you made the pictures of the cave maps, can you make ones for above ground places like Wistful Wild? Thanks!--User: Insectdisastermaster553 I have a question. Is it fathomable to do a cave twice to make it easier? ie, do it once and skip the treaasures to fight the boss, then exit, go back, and get the treasures, sot7hat you have as many Pikmin as possible for the boss fight? Roboashura 16:13, 18 July 2006 (UTC) That's possible, but on some caves you may be stuck and compelled to fight some other enemies to move on in Sublevels. Some bosses are relatively easy to beat anyway, and you may have to do the whole cave in one sweep if you are doing a Speed Run. You can reenter a cave as many times as you want, no matter if you have all the treasures. Did a glitch ever happen to you in Rusty Gulch where a egg broke open and Mites came out and a Grating Groink shoots them and a spicey berry came out Yoshi Design a fan theory tag for Theory of Pikmin Evolution. Pikmin Recorder 23:12, 13 September 2006 (UTC) HEY YOU! TALKS ARE FOR DEBATE PURPOSES! Pikmin Recorder 15:24, 6 October 2006 Userpage If you want to tell me something, tell me here. — 11:59, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the welcome eh. I've always loved Pikmin, and I just learned about this place recently. I've been editing at the RuneScape Wiki for a while, so I know a fair amount of wikis. I'd like to help here too. --Richard 01:12, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Pikipedia Progress Well Pikipedia has been very prosperous latly looks like you and insectdisastermaster553 have been working hard Yoshi March 21 7:54 You should know that it's "Progress".Pikdude 02:39, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :He hasn't been on for about a year, but yeah.-- I think that User:Last Onion is waking up, though.Pikdude 22:55, 21 January 2008 (UTC) But Last Onion can't spell. User:Fly Guy 2 ---- Isn't it odd? I was interested how the old sysops disappeared, so I went through the contributions. Pikmin God was constantly active, until it just stopped completely. It's the same with the others. Well, just thought I'd point that out past 11'o'clock.-- Hey, I was wondering if you could maybe start to leave on the pages about roughly how many pikmin you take down into the caves? I could really do with a rough idea as I am usually having to come up for more. Thank you for this awesome wiki page though, so helpful! (: ---- My memory card glitched out so that I can only save Challenge Mode (on Pikmin 2) but when I try to play or start a file it just corrupts. Any hypotheses on why this happen? Until next time, Pikman14 18:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) This user has not logged in since 2006; what makes you think that you are going to get an answer here? There are more appropriate talk pages for this question (or even a forum). --Thenewguy34(Other) 19:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC)